


Forbidden Feelings

by StupidChild_Grr



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Child Abuse, Dancing, F/F, Forbidden Love, Girls Kissing, Period-Typical Homophobia, Poor Adora (She-Ra), Poor Catra (She-Ra), Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidChild_Grr/pseuds/StupidChild_Grr
Summary: Adora is not stupid. She knows that without the support of Glimmer's family, her and Mara could have been forced onto the streets a long time ago. She knows that finding a husband is imperative to her and Mara's future. And she also knows that whatever is happening between her and Catra is dangerous and forbidden. And yet she cannot seem to let it end.(Catradora fic set in the Regency era)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

“Adora, have you heard?” Are the first words Glimmer speaks as Adora and her sister step out of the carriage. 

“Glimmer! Have patience.” Her mother, Angella, lightly scolds. Glimmer cheeks dust pink, and she ducks her head, sheepishly. The henchman closes the carriage door behind them, and Mara steps forwards to embrace Angella. 

“Thank you, Angella, for hosting us again.” She starts.

“No need for that, my dear. It’s our pleasure, we enjoy your company greatly.” Glimmer nods along, eagerly, with a bright smile.

“Ah, there you are!” Comes the always cheerful voice of Micah, Angella’s husband. “Come in, come in.” He insists, beckoning Adora and Mara forwards. They vacate to the drawing room, taking their usual seats. Mara sits around the coffee table with Glimmer’s parents, while Adora and Glimmer favour the window seat.

“So, have you heard the news?” Glimmer asks again.

“I don’t know, what news?” Adora asks, curiously. Glimmer always knew what was going on in their small town, Etheria, and always relayed countless stories and rumors to Adora whenever they were together.

Horde Manor is empty no longer,” She exclaims “Lady Weaver and her daughter are letting the property, they arrived just yesterday!”

“Lady Weaver?” Adora asked, the name was familiar, but she’d never met the family.

“After her husband died, years ago in a tragic carriage accident, she inherited his fortune - a great amount of money. They’re perhaps the wealthiest family to have ever lived in Etheria.”

“What are they like?” Mara asks, curiously, the whole room’s attention fixed on the topic.

“I am only acquainted with the Lady Weaver,” Micah says, “We lived in the same town for a short while as children, and have crossed paths on a few occasions since.”

“Well?” Glimmer asks, impatiently, clearly not realising her father had known Lady Weaver. Micah sighs, seemingly contemplating his words.

“She was not the most agreeable of women.” He says, simply, before casting his eyes back down to the paper he held. 

“Her daughter, what do you think she is like?” Adora asks, aloud.

“I wonder, though I can imagine the men will flock to tomorrow's ball for the chance to woo her.” Glimmer says, with an exasperated eye roll. Adora chuckles “Speaking of the ball, what do you plan to wear?” Sighing, Adora pictures her few frocks.

“Maybe the white one with all the frills?” Glimmer gasps, dramatically.

“How can you say such a thing? You only wore that dress at Mermista’s ball, not two months ago.” She thinks for a second, pushing a brown lock behind her ear. “You shall wear something of mine. Come, we will find one right now!” She exclaims, grabbing Adora’s hand and dragging her out of the room.

***

“I spoke to Entrapa.” Glimmer says as her and Adora approach each other outside Etheria’s court rooms. The excited chatter of locals fills the air, while they queue for the ball. “Her friend’s brother’s friend has met Miss Catrina Weaver, Lady Weaver’s daughter, on occasion. She said that he said that he said she is uncommonly pretty, very well accomplished, and plays the most flawless piano forte. Though she is apparently quite rude!”

“How disappointing, perhaps she will not have the attention of all the men tonight if that proves to be true.” Adora replies, arm linked with Glimmer. The friends are dressed in two of Glimmer’s best frocks, despite Adora’s polite refusal. Glimmer’s is a soft pink, white lace pattern decorating the skirt, and matching pink flowers decorating her curled brown hair. Adora’s dress is white, with scarlet embroidery and her blonde hair is twisted into a chignon bun. The girls also adorn fans to match their dresses.

“My dear Adora,” Glimmer says, resting a hand over hers, “I doubt the men should care for her personality so long as she is ‘uncommonly pretty and very well accomplished’.” They giggle, curtseying curtsey to their hosts after stepping through the double doors, and collect their dance cards from the table. A joyful violin melody begins to play as the large hall fills with men and women. Along one wall is a table filled with all kinds of appetisers, the other is lined with chairs, the instruments are at the end of the room, waiting to be played. A great chandelier hangs from the ceiling and a balcony overlooks the room. Floral decorations line every wall and wall and door frame.  
“Isn’t it lovely in here?” Adora asks, eyes scanning the room in awe. “What is that on the table?” She asks Glimmer, who follows her eyes.

“I do believe that is a pineapple.” She says, matter of factly. Adora giggles, looking at the exotic fruit. 

“Oh my, they are certainly trying to impress.” They both turn as a figure approaches them, Glimmer suppresses a smile as they both curtsey.

“Mr Woods! How lovely it is to see you here.” Glimmer says, eagerly. 

“Miss Brightmoon, Miss Grey.” He greets, “of course I am here, I would never miss one of Etheria’s balls, they are such joyous events.”

“Indeed, they are.” Glimmer replies, blushing slightly.

“I was hoping I could have the honor of having this first dance with you?” He stammers over his words, blush growing on his own cheeks. Adora smirks at the pair, Glimmer and Bow had been childhood friends, when he had returned to Etheria last month, the two had instantly reconnected. The two clearly had feelings for each other but were yet to become engaged.

“Adora-” Glimmer started, turning to her friend. Adora stopped her, smiling.

“Go, i’ll be okay. Besides, I had better find Mara.” Glimmer smiles appreciatively, before taking Bow’s arm and moving towards the dance floor, to stand in line with the other couples. Adora, sets off to find her older sister.

Mara is standing with Angela and Micah, making conversation with a few locals. Her dress is one of Adora’s favourites, a light teal with silver accents, her brown hair cascades down her back in a mixture of braids and curls, more than likely styled by Angella herself, who always compliments Mara’s silky hair. Adora taps her sister's arm when she reaches them.

“Ah Adora, there you are.” Adora curtseys, politely, to Mara’s company. 

“Where is my daughter, Adora? I had assumed she was with you.” Micah asks, curiously. Adora smiles, glancing over to the dance floor of couples twirling about each other.

“Ah, there she is.” Angella comments, “Dancing with Mr Woods. What a fine couple they make.”

“They do indeed.” Replies Mara. Adora stays with them throughout the first two dances, until a flustered Glimmer returns to them, unable to keep a grin from her face.

“I’m sorry, Mr Woods asked me to the second dance, and how could I refuse?” Chuckling, Angella rests a hand on her daughter's shoulder. Suddenly the room begins to hush, chatting and laughing become whispers. 

“What’s happening?” Adora whispers, glancing around. Even the music has slowed now, and everybody seems to be looking towards the front of the hall.

“That must surely be Lady Weaver and her daughter.” Mara says. Adora stands on her tiptoes, and then she catches sight of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support on the first chapter, it really made me happy to see people were looking forward to more!
> 
> I also just wanted to let you know that in this story, I've decided to make Catra's full first name 'Catrina' just because it seems to fit the time period better, but don't worry her chosen nickname is Catra because we all know she would hate people calling her Catrina constantly.

Once Adora sees them, she cannot tear her eyes away. Even from where she is standing, she can tell the dresses both of the Weaver’s wear are the epitome of elegance and wealth. She watches Lady Weaver glance around the room before stepping forward, deep crimson dress swaying about her feet. She stands tall, seeming to tower at least a head above everyone else, her hair is a deep black, intricately styled and twisted into a low bun. Adora feels a shiver at the cold sort of expression on her face, which does not change even as the hosts welcome her and invite her inside. Finally, she replies, lips twisting into a sudden sharp smile.

“Thank you.” She says simply, before walking straight past them. Her daughter, Catrina, follows behind her, exhibiting the same impression of owning the room as her mother. Adora’s eyes linger on her, carefully watching her clasped hands, and her disinterested, almost bored look. Her skin is tanned and freckles litter her cheeks. Her brown, frizzy hair is pulled into a braided crown with ringlets falling about her face and neck. She has a dress of silky grey, crimson patterns sewn in. Slowly the room comes back to life, the music returns, and chatter fills the room once again.

“The young Miss Weaver is quite a beauty.” Angella compliments. Adora watches as people move towards the pair, ready to introduce themselves. She hears Glimmer sigh, muttering something about ‘all the men’ and ‘so many proposals’ though she only pays attention once Glimmer says;

“I am sure Mr Woods will find his way to her soon enough as well.”

“Nonsense,” Adora replies instantly, and then in a teasing voice, “for Mr Woods is too in love with you to notice anyone else.” Glimmer blushes at her comment and Adora giggles. 

“Come girls,” Micah says, somewhat begrudgingly. “I should greet Lady Weaver.” Glimmer and Adora exchange a look before following Micah, Angella and Mara.

***

“Ah, Lady Weaver. It has been a long time since we last met.” Micah greets, bowing. She curtseys, nodding in agreement.

“Indeed, it must have been seven years, at least.” Micah turns to his company.

“Let me introduce you to my wife, Angella.” They curtsey.

“It is a pleasure.” Angella says, sincerely, with a warm smile.

“And my daughter, Glimmer.” Micah continues, gesturing to Glimmer who smiles sweetly, followed by the most careful curtsey Adora has ever seen from her friend. Adora can’t help but narrow her eyes as Lady Weaver looks Glimmer up and down with a slight frown.

“And our dear friends, Mara and Adora Grey.” He finishes, the sisters dropping into curtseys together. Lady Weaver's gaze lingers on Adora for a second, before she speaks.

“This is my daughter, Catrina.” She says, without even glancing at the girl. Catrina had been silently observing, but hearing her name, curtseys quickly. Her and Adora meet eyes for a moment, and she is surprised to notice that her eyes are of two colours, her left is a bright blue, and the other and golden yellow. She snaps out of it when Catrina swiftly looks away from Adora.

“How long are you to stay in Etheria?” Angella asks.

“We plan to stay for the summer.” Lady Weaver replies. 

“Miss Weaver.” Adora turns to see a young man approaching Catrina. “Would you do me the honor of dancing the next with me?” Catrina seems to freeze for a second before replying.

“My apologies, but I am currently engaged.” She gestures to The Brightmoons’ and Greys’.

“Nonsense. Of course she will dance with you!” Lady Weaver interrupts, sending Catrina a firm look. She gives her daughter a nudge which could have gone unnoticed had Catrina not swiftly pulled her arm away from her mother’s reach. She steps towards the man, who has his arm ready for her to take, however she strides past it, towards the dance floor, leaving him scurrying after her. Lady Weaver sighs, looking back to the group.

“I apologise for my daughter’s behaviour, we had a long and tiring journey yesterday, I imagine she is still quite exhausted.”

“Of course, that is understandable, no need to apologise.” Micah says. Lady Weaver nods in thanks.

“If you would excuse me.” She says, before stalking away. 

“Well,” Angella starts, “They are certainly an interesting family.”

***

“Thank you for the ride.” Mara says, as her and Adora stepped out of the carriage after it stopped by their gate.

“Do not thank us.” Micah insists, “There is plenty of room for the five of us!”

“Adora, you shall come tomorrow for luncheon, won’t you?” Glimmer asks, “I had thought we might go into town, I am in need of new shoes.” Adora smiles. 

“Yes, of course i’ll come! I’ll return you your dress too.” 

“We will see you tomorrow then!” They exchange their goodbyes, and the carriage continues down the road. Mara pushes open their slightly rusted gate and they walk down the short gravel path to their home.

***

“Did you dance at all tonight?” Mara asks, as they prepare to retire for the night. 

“A few times.” Adora replies, trying to appear aloof, already knowing the course of this conversation. Her sister steps behind her, helping her undo Glimmer’s dress.

“And did any of your partners take your fancy?” Adora looks down, fiddling with the hairbrush in her hands.

“They were all perfectly amiable.” She says, quietly. The dress falls to Adora’s feet and she steps out of it, carefully picking it up.

“Adora, you know I despise pestering you on this subject, but you simply cannot expect to find love at first sight.” Adora gently hangs up the dress and climbs into her bed. 

“I know.” She replies quietly, blowing out her candle. Mara sighs from the doorway, before turning and quietly shutting the door behind her.

***

“He asked me to dance five times Adora, oh we could barely be apart!” Glimmer declares. But huffs at Adora’s lack of a reply. “What ever is the matter, Adora?” Glimmer says, impatiently. Adora glances up from the silky pair of shoes in front of her.

“What do you mean?” She asks, watching her friend huff in frustration. 

“You have been distracted all day! I cannot put up with it a second longer.” She crosses her arms, as if to help prove her seriousness.

“It’s nothing.” Glimmer’s glare intensifies and Adora sighs, relenting. She carefully chooses her words “Mara and I were discussing the absence of a man in my life. And I just, I understand the severity of our situation, but I do not want to rush into a marriage with someone I don’t truly know.” Glimmer softens, watching her sadly. “I am being selfish. I know I am.”

“No, Adora. Wishing for a real love and a happy marriage is not at all selfish, it is what you deserve. Mara just wants for you to be safe, but you shouldn’t feel pressured, Adora, the right person will find you.” She puts her hand over Adora’s squeezing it reassuringly.

“Thank you, Glimmer. Whatever would I do without you?”

***

Adora hands her shawl to their housemaid, Hope, with a grateful smile. She walks into the parlour and takes the seat opposite her sister.

“How was your trip?” Mara asks, looking up from her book. 

“It was pleasant.” She replies, sipping from a glass of water. Mara lifts a folded piece of paper to her, from the wax seal, Adora realises it is a letter.

“This arrived for us an hour ago.” Mara says, with a hint of a smile on her face. Adora takes the letter from her, tilting her head at her sister quizzically. She unfolds the paper and skims over the writing.

“Lord Hordak is holding a ball?” Adora reads the letter again. “My, this is definitely unexpected. What could his reason be for hosting one now?” Mara looks at her, an eyebrow raised as she waits for Adora to put two and two together. When her younger sister continues to stare at her she rolls her eyes playfully.

“Well, what family recently moved to Etheria?” Adora’s eyes dawned with realisation.

“Oh, he does not mean to propose to Miss Catrina Weaver, does he?”

“Well they would certainly make a perfect match. After all, they are of a similar class, and I do recall seeing them dance last night.” Mara says.

“I cannot imagine it.” Adora remarks, trying to picture the two individuals in her head.

“Really, I think they would suit each other quite well. She is ill-mannered and he is as proud as they come.” Mara replies, quietly, as though someone might overhear. Adora snickers.

“Yes, but I think they would make an unhappy pair. Lord Hordak would prefer someone who treats him with all the admiration he believes he deserves.” Mara stares at her, amused.

“And Miss Catrina?” Mara asks, “Who would she prefer?” Adora turns her head to her clasped hands, sighing in thought. Who would she prefer? Adora thinks back to her uncaring attitude, how uninterested she seemed by all of the men who approached her. Who would she prefer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the first, I realised while writing that I had all the main plot points worked out, but hadn't thought about all the bits in between. I really don't want to rush this story, I want to develop the story and the characters as best I can, otherwise I don't think the ending will hit as hard, you know? 
> 
> Also just wanted to add that I can't guarantee that I will post regularly but I'll do my best to not take longer than a week or two! With corona and trying to meet my college deadlines, I can't always find the time to write.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a little over a week since the last chapter, sorry about that! Hopefully this will make up for it ;)

‘Help me’ Adora mouths, as she dances past Glimmer, the other girl just stifles a laugh as she twirls past, meeting with Bow again.

“I've been on many adventures and travelled to places you could never imagine.” Mr Hawk continues, he is a tall man, with reddish brown hair and a mustache, he wears a bright red military outfit. “I have fought wild beasts with my bare hands.” Adora tries to look as interested as she can, smiling and nodding when needed. They break apart again and she spins around Mermista, when she tries to smile at her friend, she realises the woman's attention is focused on Mr Hawk. Smirking, she meets back up with the man. The music comes to a stop and everyone claps. “Miss Grey, may we have another dance?” He asks. Adora glances at Mermista again before replying.

“Actually I would like to introduce you to my dear friend Mermista,” She starts, leading him towards the other woman. Mermista sees the two approaching her and tries to look disinterested. “Mermista, you must meet my friend Mr Hawk.” He greets the other lady with a polite bow, and she replies, pink dusting her cheeks. Adora takes the chance to excuse herself, smiling at her work. She approaches her sister, who no doubt witnessed the whole interaction, from the displeased look on her face.

“I did not introduce you to Mr Hawk only for you to introduce him to Miss Salineas.” She says, taking a sip of her drink and raising an eyebrow at her sister. Adora smiles innocently.

“The two are better suited to each other.” She states, glancing back over to the pair. “Mr Hawk… is not my taste…” She scrunches her face at the poor choice of words and looks back to her sister, who rolls her eyes. 

“Oh, look there! Miss Weaver and Lord Hordak are dancing.” Adora glances back to the dance floor and immediately spots the couple. They are two of the wealthiest in the room, and it shows, all from the way they hold themselves, and the clear quality of their clothing. Adora admires the woman’s dress, a deep purple one, with silver embellishments and matching jewellery. Neither of them speak as they dance. His face was neutral and he moved with purpose and superiority. Her dancing was stiff, though well-rehearsed, a permanent frown resting on her own face. Despite the lack of emotion from either of them, Adora found the sight mesmerising, and barely registered Glimmer tapping her arm and whispering something, no doubt a comment about the pair. The dancing eventually began to end and Adora tore her eyes away, focusing on Glimmer.

“Well, they are certainly an odd pair.” Glimmer says.

“Indeed.” Adora agrees, “That was… intense.” When Adora looks forwards again, she notices a blur of purple marching in their direction. Glimmer notices too, eyes going wide.

“Should we make conversation with her?” Catrina is stalking forwards at an alarming pace, the people around them stumbling out of her way. Glimmer goes to speak but it turns to a gasp as the other woman shoulders past her. Adora’s arms quickly reach to steady her friend, whose drink has splashed over the edges of her wine glass, leaving red stains down her dress. “How incredibly rude!” Glimmer snaps, scoffing at Catrina’s back, though her face suddenly softens as Mr Woods appears, handing them a napkin. Adora talks it with a grateful smile, and carefully dabs at the patches on her friend’s dress. Bow has immediately managed to distract her from the encounter, Glimmer laughing as though her dress has not been possibly ruined.

“I’m afraid I cannot get the stains out.” Adora says, with a sigh.

“Well, I will not be offered another dance tonight while I look like this.” Glimmer huffs.

“Actually, I had hoped to ask you to the next dance, if you're interested?” Bow asks, and Glimmer blushes, smiling brightly at him.

“I would love to. I’ll find you later on, Adora.” Adora waves them off, smiling happily after the two, who are so clearly made for each other. She decides to find Mara again, and begins walking around the large room. When she spots the other woman, she sees her with another man, eagerly talking to him. Adora almost feels happy for her for a moment, but Mara’s eyes rake the room and land on Adora and she waves her over. Sighing in frustration, Adora quickly turns searching for somewhere to hide, her eyes landing on a door to the side of the room which she heads straight towards. She distantly hears her sister's voice as she twists the doorknob and let’s herself through. The corridor is thin, with little decoration, and from the single maid hurrying past her, she assumes it must be a corridor meant for servant use. Picking a direction, she begins to walk and soon finds herself in a kitchen, there are many servants and cooks rushing around, and she mutters apologies as she stalks through pushing open the next door. A breeze brushes past Adora and she stops, letting the door close behind her, silencing the bustling servants and clashing pots and pans. Distantly the low violin melodies seep through a window, dissipating into the air. Adora looks around again, setting off down the dimly lit paths of Prime Estate’s garden. The soft sound of water comes from ahead, and she approaches the large fountain in the centre. As she nears, gravel crunches under her shoes and she suddenly notices a figure looking up at the flowing water. Before she can silently retreat and pretend she was never there, Catrina Weaver turns around.

“My apologies, I hadn’t realised anyone was out here.” Adora says quickly, smiling tightly.

“It’s fine.” She replies, turning back to the fountain. “You can stay.” Adora awkwardly steps towards one of the stone benches beside the fountain and sits. Not knowing where to look, she casts her eyes up looking at the starry sky above them. They share a few seconds of silence together, and surprisingly, Catrina is the one to break it. “Your friend, Miss Brightmoon, is she okay?”

“Are you referring to when you spilt her drink all over her dress?” It was an over exaggeration, and Adora felt a little bad for being so harsh, but she also felt the need to defend her friend. Catrina sighs, looking at Adora with those piercing blue and yellow eyes.

“I am sorry about that, truly. I just needed some air, I had not meant to run into her.” Her voice is tight, as though the words of apology are foreign to her.

“Glimmer is okay, she recovered quickly.” Adora reassured her. The other woman tore her eyes away again, glancing down to her hands.

“What are you doing out here anyway?” She asks, then her voice suddenly turns caustic “Should you not be with everyone else, dancing to your heart's content?” Adora wonders what could have caused the change in tone.

“Should you not be dancing with Lord Hordak, to your heart's content, Miss Weaver?” She replies. In a more curious than teasing manner. The sound Catrina makes in response is somewhere between a chuckle and a scoff. 

“Please, call me Catra. I despise titles.” Adora falters, words catching in her throat. “And really, dancing with Lord Hordak is the last thing I want to do.”

“You don’t like dancing?” Adora guesses, trying to connect the puzzle pieces that make up Catra Weaver. The woman in question stares at her, amused.

“Of course I like dancing.” She’s now turned to face Adora properly, head tilted to the side, watching her quizzical, somewhat disbelieving, expression. “Do I need to prove my love for dancing?”

“How would you prove it?” Catra steps forwards, holding out a hand for Adora. Realising what Catra’s suggesting brings a light blush to her cheeks. She smiles, raising an eyebrow to the other woman before accepting the hand. She’s pulled to her feet, and comes face to face with those multi colored eyes. “Who is going to lead?”

“I will.” Catra replies, as though it is the most obvious answer. She focuses on the muffled music, a choppy, yet delicate violin tune. Catra turns, side on and lifts her hand into the space between them, Adora places her own palm against Catra’s. The two maintain eye contact as they lean in and out and begin to move in a slow circle. They step closer together, and their hands slip into each others’. They make another circle before lifting their arms and spinning away from each other. 

Adora feels unsure what to do for a second, but then Catra is suddenly in front of her continuing the dance as though they don’t need anyone else. They move around each other, a dance of complex movements, and soon Adora finds herself giggling like a child. When she next looks at Catra, the woman has a content sort of smile, and she doesn’t realise what’s happening until Catra dips her. She gasps, cold air moving around her face and for a second she fears she’s falling, but Catra maintains a strong grip, smirking at her expressions. They stay there for a few seconds, out of breath. But then she pulls Adora back up and their hands slip apart.

“See?” Catra says simply, tuning and walking back towards the house, “I must get back now, I am sure my mother is looking for me. Goodbye Adora.” She calls behind her, leaving a bewildered Adora to watch her retreating form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?
> 
> (I want to make sure people are aware I tagged this story as a tragedy which means that the end of this story likely won't be the happiest... just thought I should make sure everyone knows that)


	4. Chapter 4

“Good morning Miss Catra!” A cheery voice greets, there’s the whoosh of curtains being pulled open, and morning sunlight floods the room. Groaning, Catra rolls over, pulling the silky pillow over her head.

“Close the curtains, Scorpia.” She grumbles, yawning, “It’s too early.” Scorpia smiles fondly, putting her hands on her hips.

“I’m afraid you must get up, Lady Weaver has requested your presence in the drawing room.” 

“Already?” Catra asks, glaring at the door and hoping her mother could sense her anger. 

“It is almost ten o’clock Miss.” Scorpia states. Sighing, Catra sits up and turns to her friend. 

“How can you be cheery so early in the day?” She swings her legs over the bed, stretching and watching Scorpia move to her wardrobe and look through her dresses.

“I’ve been awake since six.” She replies. 

Once Scorpia has helped her dress and fixed up her hair, Catra follows her down to the drawing room. Scorpia smiles reassuringly before she enters. One of their butlers untucks the chair for her and she sits, slowly picking up her fork. She takes a few bites of her meal before glancing up at her mother. The older woman sits at the opposite end of the table, staring at Catra with those piercing eyes.

“I let you sleep in, you’ve been ill-tempered for the last few days, I thought the extra hours might improve your mood.” Her voice was monotonous, and her eyes never once strayed from Catra’s as though challenging the girl to make a retort. Finally, Lady Weaver glances back down to her plate and Catra exhales silently.

“A letter has arrived from Prime Estate, they have invited us for luncheon tomorrow.” She held her glass up, one of the servants rushing to refill it. “You will wear your most expensive dress, and you will focus all of your attention on Lord Hordak.” She says, and Catra glares at her.

“Mother, Lord Hordak is barely tolerable. You cannot think I will marry him.” 

“He would make a good match for you, he has a large fortune and he is respected.”

“But-” Catra tries, but her mother interrupts, in a stern voice.

“Enough! this conversation is over. Now, excuse me, I have some things to see to.” She swiftly stands and leaves the room. Catra tightens her grip on her cutlery, knuckles turning white, before shoving them back onto the table and standing abruptly, her chair making an awful scraping noise.

“Miss Weaver,” A butler starts, “You have not finished your-”

“I’ve lost my appetite.” She snaps, turning on her heel and storming out of the room. 

Catra sprints through the house and bursts out the back doors. She shuts her eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun on her skin. 

“Miss Catra?” Snapping her eyes open, she turns to see Scorpia, looking at her in concern from where she stands beside their new gardener, Perfuma. 

“I’m fine, Scorpia, I just need some air.” She assures, albeit in a snappy voice, and stalks forwards, weaving through the garden. She keeps walking until she reaches the back gate, wrapping her hand around the rusted metal, and disappearing into the forest behind the house.

***

“Are we going to talk?” Mara asks, from her seat opposite Adora. Adora looks up from her plate.

“About what?” She replies, picking up her cup and taking a sip. Sighing, Mara continues.

“You ran away from me last night.” With Adora’s lack of reply, she keeps talking. “Had you thought I wouldn’t see?” Finally Adora meets her sister’s eyes.

“I just needed some space, Mara. You spent the entire evening introducing me to every man at the event.”

“Adora, it feels like this is the only conversation we ever have anymore.” Mara says, exasperated.

“If you would just let me be it wouldn’t be.” Adora mumbles, pushing her food around the plate with her fork.

“I’m trying to help you find a possible suitor.” Mara defends, running a hand through her hair. “You have to give them a chance Adora. It’s unrealistic to think you’ll find love at first sight.”

“I know that.” Adora replies, solemnly. They fall silent as Hope walks in refilling their glasses before quietly excusing herself again.

“You know our mother always used to tell me that her and father only married for convenience. He was a gentleman, well-mannered and had a good fortune. And she was an only child, so she needed to find a husband. She told me that it wasn’t until after they were married that her and father found a real connection. Eventually they really did fall in love.” Adora’s gaze found the portrait that hung above the mantelpiece, where an eight year old Adora and fifteen year old Mara stood smiling. In front of them stand a man and woman, arms touching and content smiles on their faces. She turns back to her older sister, who sighs, raising her eyebrows at her.

“Fine, i’ll leave you alone at balls from now on. Just please give some people a second chance. Okay?” 

“Thank you.” Adora says, smiling gratefully at her sister. 

***

Adora skips down the gravel path, listening to the birds call from the surrounding forests and the nearing sound of rushing water from the stream. She spots the little stone bridge up ahead and knows she is roughly ten minutes away from Mermista’s by now. Adora halts suddenly, as a figure emerges from the trees on one side of the path, a little ahead of her. The woman quickly darts across the path, disappearing into the forest on the other side as quickly as she’d emerged. Adora, sprints forwards and peers into the maze of trees, spotting a figure with curly brown hair running further into the woodland.

“Catra?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, i've had a bit of a busy week so this is sort of a filler chapter, sorry it's so short. The half term is coming up though which hopefully means I'll have more time to write. Let me know if i've made any mistakes because i'm posting this fairly late which is probably a mistake in itself oops.


	5. Chapter 5

Adora ducked under branches and stumbled over roots as she attempted to keep up with Catra. She hadn’t explored the forests for years, not since her and Glimmer were younger, before they’d been deemed old enough to attend balls. Back then she’d known the woodland around her and Glimmer’s homes like the back of her hand, and she’d been able to maneuver the foliage as expertly as Catra was managing to.

Ahead of her, Adora noticed a small clearing and realised Catra had stopped. There was a deep blue lake surrounded by bluebells and some other vibrant flowers. A large willow tree stretched over half the lake, it’s branches gently dipping into the water, sending little ripples along to the edges. 

“Are you going to come out?” Catra says suddenly, turning her head in Adora's direction. Flushing slightly, Adora steps into the sun.

“How did you know I was there?” She asks. Catra huffs out a small laugh, turning back to the lake.

“You’re not the most subtle, Adora.” Edging closer, Adora looks across the lake as well.

“I’ve lived here all my life and I never knew this was here. How did you find it?”

“I came across this place on my first day here.” Catra replies. “I’ve come here every day since and no-one else has been here. I like to think maybe God created a hiding place just for me.” She says playfully, smirking at Adora and sinking into a sitting position.

“Then how am I here?” Adora questions, walking closer to Catra and sitting beside her.

“Because I let you come.” She says simply, shrugging at Adora, who nods along, with an amused smile.

“Why?” She asks, curiously. Catra, clearly not expecting the question, inhales quickly. She pauses, heterochromatic eyes piercing into Adora’s as she thinks.

“Because unlike most people, you're company is slightly bearable.” She decides. Adora watches as Catra leans forwards and begins untying the laces of her boots.

“What are you doing?” She asks, curiously.

“I’m going for a swim.” Catra simply says, putting her boots to one side and reaching around her back to untie her dress.Adora peers into the woods surrounding them. 

“What if someone comes?” 

“I already told you, people only come here if I let them.” Catra soon shimmies out of her dress, and removes her corset until she’s left in her long shift. She looks at Adora expectantly, who is slowly taking her shoes off. “Oh Adora, are you afraid of a little water?” 

Adora watches Catra turn around and place a foot into the lake. She takes another slow step before running in, sending droplets of water hurtling in all directions. Adora takes one more cautious glance around before quickly dressing down to her own shift.

After carefully folding her clothes into a neat pile, she dips her toes into the lake, shivering slightly at the temperature. Glancing at Catra again, who is in a world of her own, practically on her back in the water, she sucks up her nerves and follows the girl in.

Once the water’s up to her shoulders, Adora starts to relax, shutting her eyes and feeling the heat of the sun on her face. When she opens her eyes, Catra is watching her.

“I suppose this isn’t so bad.” Adora says with a shrug, leaning back like Catra. She lets out a content sigh, spreading her arms out, but jolts upright as a wave of water smacks the side of her face. Spluttering, she turns to Catra, who’s looking the other way, feigning innocence. Just as Catra begins to turn her head back, Adora pushes her hands out, across the top of the lake, sending a spray of water over Catra, soaking her face and hair. Adora’s hands fly over her mouth as she waits for Catra’s reaction. Water drips from Catra’s hair and runs down her face, her eyes snap to Adora’s, narrowing suddenly.

“That’s it.” She says simply, before leaping towards Adora, knocking into her and sending them both under the water. They resurface, coughing and spluttering, and look at each other again. Adora quickly burst out laughing, rubbing the back of her hand across her forehead. Catra soons finds herself giggling along with Adora, until they’re both struggling to breathe properly. There’s a glint in Adora’s eyes before she flicks more water at Catra, and it becomes a war, the two squealing and splashing and play-fighting like children.

***

“Why do you act so coldly towards people?” Adora asks, they’d spent a while bickering after their little fight, Catra had been insistent she’d won, and eventually Adora had given up trying to argue. And now the two lay on the mossy ground, under the warm rays of the sun, catching their breath and slowly drying off. Catra turned her head towards Adora, their noses almost touching because of their close proximity.

“Perhaps I’m just a cold person.” She says, shrugging, and casting her eyes back to the bright sky. Adora sits up slightly, rolling onto her front and resting her head on her hands, she looks down at Catra, whose body is now pressed against her side, studying her face.

“No.” Adora says, frowning. “I don’t think you are.”

“We barely know each other.” Catra points out, with an amused smile.

“What makes my company ‘slightly bearable’?” Adora asks next, attempting to mimic Catra’s monotonous voice.

“You ask so many questions, I'm beginning to change my mind about you.” Catra huffs, eyes narrowing. Unfazed, Adora speaks again.

“Well there wouldn’t be so many questions to ask if you weren’t so mysterious.” She counters, staring intensely at her. Catra breaks eye contact with her and sits up, stretching.

“I’m not mysterious.” She snorts in reply, picking up her boots. “I had better go back to the manor.” Adora sits up, studying her. 

“Oh, okay…” They’re silent while Catra dresses and adjusts her hair to look a little more presentable. “Well, might we meet again? We could go into the village or you could come for tea?” Adora suggests, and then ducks her head, blushing. “I should like to be your friend, Catra.” The woman pauses at that, as though frozen in time. Adora wishes she could see her face, know what she was thinking. Eventually she speaks, words slow and careful.

“I don’t think it would be wise for us to meet again, my mother isn’t anxious for me to make friends at the present.” She stands, turning to Adora with a distant sort of expression.

“Oh… Well I what if it just stayed between us?” Careful not to push the other girl, fearing Catra might run, if she let her curiosity get the best of her.

“Really?” Catra asks, almost sounding hopeful, “You could keep it from your sparkly friend?” She adds, smirking.

“Yes. I could.” Adora states, ignoring the dig at her friend and finding herself once again captivated by those blue and yellow eyes.

“You promise?”

“I promise.” 

And then Catra grins at her before turning and disappearing through the trees.

***

“Thank you,” Adora says, as Hope closes the front door behind Adora and takes her shawl and fan. “Oh, and would you run me a bath, Hope?”

“Yes, Miss Grey.” She says, curtseying and walking up the stairs. Mara rounds the corner, smiling.

“How is she?” Adora falters for a moment, before remembering how she had originally planned to spend the afternoon.

“Oh! Yes, Mermista and her family are in good health.” She tries to escape up the stairs, but Mara reaches out, brushing some tangled hair from Adora’s face.

“Did something happen?” She asks, curiously, noticing her disheveled appearance. 

“I simply tripped on my journey back, i’m okay Mara.”

“Okay?” Mara replies, watching her sister skip up the stairs, and vanish around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know right? Another chapter so soon! I really enjoyed writing this one but please let me know if you think it's moving too quickly or have any other comments, i'll take any opinions or suggestions into account.


	6. Chapter 6

“Adora, look at these boots, aren’t they pretty?” Glimmer questions, leading her friend towards another shop window. Adora peers through the glass at the silky pink boots sat in the window, beside a few accessories and two other pairs of shoes.

“Do you not already have a pair exactly like those?” Adora asks, sure she could recall a pair that looked exactly like these. Glimmer huffs, rolling her eyes.

“No, these are darker, and the laces are also pink on my pair, not white.” She insists, Adora nods slowly, looking back at the boots.

“Well they look very similar to me.” She replies. Sighing, Glimmer begins to walk away from the shop, back towards her parents and Mara.

“Never mind.” She says, looking back at her friend, frustratedly. Adora chuckles, following her.

“Oh, Glimmer. You asked my opinion in the first place!” She jogs over to her. “Glimmer.” She says, dragging out her name as she links their arms and leans her head on Glimmer’s shoulder. The other girl tries - and fails - to keep a frown on her face. Suddenly her eyes widen and she turns to face Adora, seeming to have completely forgotten that she was supposed to be mad at her.

“You’ll never guess what father has planned!” She exclaims, catching the attention of the others.

“What?” Adora asks, curious. Then Glimmer’s glaring is directed at her father, who groans, clearly knowing what she is talking about.

“He is going to arrange for the Weavers’ to come for tea.” She explains. Adora falters, those heterochromatic eyes creeping into her mind again.

“Oh.” Is all she can manage to say in reply. Luckily Glimmer is too preoccupied complaining to notice Adora’s lack of response.

“When will that be?” Mara queries, turning to Glimmer’s parents.

“I will likely write the letter tonight, so maybe at some point over the next few days.” Replies Micah.

“Why must we invite them at all?” Glimmer argues, “If we must, may I go out with Adora instead?” She pleads, pouting. Angella looks amused at her daughter.

“It is polite to invite them, since Micah is acquainted with Lady Weaver. And I’m afraid you must be there. Miss Catrina is close to your age, who knows? Maybe you will get along?” She says, with clearly forced enthusiasm. Adora giggles, trying to picture Glimmer and Catra as friends. 

“Adora!” Glimmer whines. “Don’t laugh!” Adora presses the back of her hand to her mouth, attempting to stifle the laughter.

“I’m sorry.” She snickers, quietly.

***

“Thank you for hosting us, Mr Hordak.” Lady Weaver says, walking down the steps outside of Prime Estate. 

“It was a pleasure.” He answers, bored tone suggesting otherwise. Catra silently follows them over to the carriage, making a point of not speaking unless directly spoken to, well aware it was irritating her mother. The whole day had been awkwardly formal, majority of any conversation being carried by Mr Hordak and her mother. The annoying thing was, unlike her mother, Mr Hordak seemed almost pleased that Catra barely spoke. She supposed it made sense, Mr Hordak clearly wasn’t interested in some kind of love story, and therefore Catra being  _ quiet  _ on top of being young, single, and due to inherit a large fortune might be  _ exactly  _ his idea of a wife. The realisation made Catra grit her teeth, frustrated. 

Her mother took Mr Hordak’s outstretched hand and stepped into the carriage. Catra made a point of  _ not _ taking his hand, and climbed into the carriage on her own. After a short goodbye,  _ without _ Catra’s input, the carriage pulled away from Prime Estate. Miss Weaver was eerily silent the whole journey back to Horde Manor, and Catra had to clench her hands into fists to stop her nervous fidgeting.

Scorpia met them when the carriage pulled up in front of the Manor. She swiftly opened the door and helped them both out, leading them up to the front doors, rushing friendly greetings. Neither Catra nor her mother spoke, though she knew the older woman was ready to blow up at any moment. Once they were through the door, Catra tried to make a run for the stairs, but a hand clamped over her shoulder, sharp nails digging into her skin.

“Scorpia, leave us please.” She demanded. Scorpia nervously looked at Weaver’s grip on Catra’s shoulder, gulping and sending a worried look at Catra before nodding and reluctantly walking away. Attempting to seem confident, Catra shakes off her mother’s hand and turns to face her, lifting her head.

“Your behaviour today was embarrassing.” Weaver states, glaring at her daughter. She always had a way of making the room feel darker when she was enraged.

“And what did I do to embarrass you, mother?” Catra replies, attempting to keep her tone light.

“You were deliberately being difficult,” She shouts, throwing her arms up in anger. “speaking as little as you could.”

“I had not realised that was a crime.” Catra retorts, crossing her arms, and taking a subtle step backwards.

“Do you enjoy making my life miserable?” Catra can’t stop from scoffing.

“I make _your_ life miserable?” Catra blurts, raising her voice, and putting her hands to her head in disbelief. Then Weaver grips Catra’s wrist, pulling the girl closer to her. The woman’s face is red with anger. “You're hurting me.” Catra stammers, trying to free her hand, hissing when it’s clenched impossibly tighter.

“You are to marry Mr Hordak, so it is in your interest to treat him well.”

“I already told you I’m not going to marry him.” Catra says, resenting the way her voice wobbles and comes out a lot quieter than she would like. Finally her mother releases her, and Catra snatches her hand back, cradling it to her chest.

  
  


“Catrina,” her voice seems calmer now she’s released some anger. “This is not up for debate. When the time comes, you will accept Mr Hordak’s proposal. If you challenge me on this subject again, you will face the consequences.” She warns, before staking off into the study. Catra stands still, frustrated tears slipping down her cheeks. She hears a door opening somewhere next to her, and Scorpia’s cautious voice calling out to her. Not wanting her maid to see her in such a state, she turns on her heel and lifts her dress, sprinting up the stairs and away from Scorpia’s sickeningly caring voice. She slams her door with such a force the whole room shakes, and lets out a pained yell, swiping a hand over her desk and sending its contents all over the floor. She runs a hand through her hair, gently closing her eyes and trying to control her breathing. Her door slowly opens and Scorpia wordlessly steps into the room, immediately bending down to pick up the combs and hair accessories scattered over the carpet, without saying a word. Catra sighs, silently grateful for the other woman. And wipes her face before kneeling down and helping her to tidy up.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally written this one way but decided I didn't like it, so I re-wrote it and i'm still not sure if i'm happy with it. Hhhhhhhh. We'll be getting more Catradora soon though so I hope that makes up for it ;)


	7. Chapter 7

“I heard Frosta’s family plan on having a ball.” Mermista tells Adora, from where she sits on the chair opposite her. They’re in Mermista’s living room, which is large and spacey, with sunlight streaming through the tall windows, and a pretty view of the stream that cuts right through the garden. The Salineas’ house is a lot bigger than Adora and Mara’s home, but not quite as big as Glimmer’s. It sits in the middle of the forest, secluded and quiet a lot of the time, and about a fifteen minute walk away from town. 

“Really? It seems everyone is hosting balls at the moment.” Adora says. It was nice to see Mermista, she was an interesting character, and while she could come off a little unfriendly at times, Adora knew she was a good person who cared about her friends. She supposed Catra was similar, though she didn’t yet know her well enough to say that with confidence.

“It’s likely because of the good weather we’ve been having. And of course the Weaver’s are still the talk of the town, everybody is desperate to personally welcome them.” She adds, in an uninterested voice. 

“And you’re not desperate to meet them, I suppose.” Adora says, sipping from her cup. “Is that because you are focused on another individual? Possibly a Mr Hawk?” Immediately Mermista narrows her eyes.

“Why would you think that?” She asks, glancing away from Adora, cheeks tinting pink.

“Well you did spend a lot of time talking at the last ball, and I saw you dancing on multiple occasions, that is all.” Adora replies, hiding her smirk.

“He would not leave me alone and it would have been rude to abandon him.” She defends, weakly.

“Of course.”

***

Adora waves goodbye to Mermista and pushes open her front gate. She smiles over her shoulder one last time before heading down the path. She thinks about Frosta’s families’ - the Snows’ - upcoming ball, however her mind kept flickering to when she and Catra had danced at Hordak’s ball. She giggled at the memory, which she hadn’t told anyone about, the memory was just for her and Catra. For some reason it felt like a secret, it was different to when her and Glimmer would dance, Adora didn’t know why, but she knew she’d like to dance with Catra again..

She realised she’d stopped walking, and looked up to see the familiar bridge that took you over the stream. It was here, she remembered, that Catra had rushed out of the woods and led Adora to her hideaway. She glanced between the path ahead and the lake that she knew lay just beyond these trees. That afternoon had merely been a few days ago, and yet it felt like so much longer. Adora decided she still had a few hours until Mara would want her back home for dinner. So without looking back, she lifted the skirt of her dress and dashed through the trees.

At first Adora had been disappointed, when the other woman was nowhere in sight, but after noticing the telltale signs that she’d been there, she didn’t feel so alone. There was a deep red ribbon forgotten next to the tree trunk beside the lake, and the leaves were sparse in one area that the sun reached, where Catra had laid the time before and likely all the other times she’d visited this place. Adora carefully placed her purse down beside the ribbon, along with her shoes, and dipped her feet into the lake, looking up at the sky. She wondered if Catra had already visited this morning, or if she had yet to come, or if she would not be here at all today. Sighing, she swished a foot around the water, soaking in the heat of the sun. She startled when a snap sounded from behind her, and turned sharply. And as though God had planned it himself, there was Catra, staring curiously at Adora.

“I was hoping you would be here.” Adora commented, breaking the silence, and then mentally cursing herself for sounding so desperate and clingy. Before she could say anything to redeem herself, Catra replied.

“I had thought you’d forgotten about me by now.” Despite how anyone else might take offence to that, Adora could see how she hunched her shoulders and looked away from her, and realised Catra was insulting herself rather than Adora.

“Never,” She says, smiling lightly at Catra when their eyes meet, “After all, your company is  _ slightly bearable _ .” She turns back to the lake to conceal her smirk, hearing Catra huff out a small laugh before walking into the clearing and sitting at her spot. Adora steps back out of the lake and moves to sit beside her. “Will you be attending The Snows’ ball?” She asks.

“My mother would never let me miss a social event.” Catra replies, “So yes, i’ll be there.” She frowns up at the sky and then her gaze shifts to meet Adora’s. When she realises how close the blonde’s face is, she blushes, looking away.

“Your mother seems very stern.” Adora says, trying to meet the other girl's eyes again. She does luckily, this time more composed.

“That,” She replies, sitting up, “Is an understatement. She’s insufferable!”

“Maybe she just wants what’s best for you?” Adora suggests. Catra scoffs looking at her with a deadpan expression.

“Trust me, my mother hates me. All she cares about is control and her reputation.” Adora sighs.

“Well I’ll be at the ball as well, so perhaps we could find a time to sneak out, as we did at Mr Hordak’s ball.”

“You know, when I first met you I didn’t take you for the rebellious type.” Catra comments, smirking again. Shrugging, Adora grins at Catra and stands.

“A lot of people seem to make that mistake about me.” Adora walks over to the trees before looking back at Catra. “How about we go somewhere?”

“Where do you mean?” She asks.

“I’m not sure yet, isn’t that more fun?” Catra stands up, watching Adora curiously. “Come on!” Adora says again, holding out a hand. Catra smiles and laces their fingers together. She yelps, laughing as Adora pulls her suddenly, and they begin to pace through the trees.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going to be longer, but since it's been a while since the last chapter I thought i'd cut it and continue this part in the next chapter instead. 
> 
> (If I go this long without posting again, feel free to shout at me in the comments XD)


	8. Chapter 8

“Adora!” Catra calls, one hand holding up the bottom of her skirt, the other gripping Adora’s hand as they jump over tree roots and plants. Adora simply looks back at her, giggling, and Catra can’t help but smile back. They twist and turn about the forest, getting deeper and deeper, when Adora comes to a stop, and they both stand with their hand on their knees, breathing heavily. Catra looks around and notices the abundance of colours. 

“Woah.” Adora whispers, looking out at the masses of flowers reaching up towards the sunlight. “It’s so pretty!” She exclaims, before gently tugging Catra’s hand again. They walk forwards in silence, scanning the area. 

“Hey, look.” Catra says in a low voice, leaning right beside Adora’s face. The other girl looks at her, confused before Catra points out through the trees. Catra watches, amused, as Adora’s eyes widen, gaping at the deer busy feeding on the grass. They stare at it for a few more seconds, when Adora decides to take a step towards it. There’s the sudden snap of a twig and within moments the deer has sprinted away. 

Catra snorts, looking at Adora’s pouting face, and when the blonde lets out a disappointed whimper, Catra bursts out laughing. Adora glares at her, which makes the girl laugh even harder, until she’s clutching her stomach, face red. 

“That was too funny, Adora.” She gasps.

“Stop laughing, it wasn’t funny!” She says, pouting yet again and crossing her arms over her chest. When Catra begins giggling again, Adora jumps at the girl, knocking them both over into a cluster of flowers. Leaves and petals fly around them as they land, and yet Catra keeps laughing.

“You’re- such an- idiot!” She says, between snickers. Adora’s hands are each side of the girl's head and her hair falls past her face, almost brushing Catra’s face due to their close proximity. Adora tries to maintain an unimpressed look, but eventually she can’t help but smile. Once Catra finally begins to quieten, she stares at Adora, reaching a hand up. Adora’s face heats up as Catra’s hand brushes past her cheek, up to her hair. When her hand retracts, she’s holding a petal. They stare at each other for another second, before Catra boops the flower against Adora’s nose. Catra chuckles at Adora, whose eyes follow the petal until they’re crossed, and she shakes her head slightly, dizzy. “You look ridiculous.” Catra states, amused. Adora scoffs,

  
  


“Says the one covered in pollen and grass.” They simultaneously move into sitting positions and Catra reaches a hand to her own hair, realising how disheveled she was after their tumble. “Here.” Adora says, softly. Shuffling forwards until she’s practically sat on Catra’s legs, before reaching up and gently picking out the assortment of grass, leaves and petals from her hair. They’re silent again while Adora works, she even pulls out a few pins to tidy up her hair.

“There’s so many different flowers.” Catra comments, looking around.

“Yeah, I might pick some for my sister. Want to help?” She asks, deciding Catra’s hair looked presentable again, and sitting back. Catra smiles, shrugging.

“Sure, Princess.” Adora definitely didn’t blush at the sudden nickname.

***

“You’ve been different for the past couple days.” Glimmer observes, staring intensely at Adora. They’re sitting in the window seat of Glimmer’s drawing room. Sunlight streams through the glass panes of the window, through which Adora can see Angella and Mara, arms linked, walking through the luscious gardens.

“I… I have?” She replies, confused. As Glimmer continues to try reading her soul, Adora looks away, self conscious. “What do you mean?”

“You just don’t seem entirely present. As though your thoughts are on something else. Or  _ someone _ else.” She says, accusingly. Adora splutters, face turning red.

“What? No! I-” She takes a breath. “I’m not.” She lies. Yet the more she tries not to think about Catra, the harder it becomes. Adora hated to lie to her best friend, but her mind kept floating back to the promise she’d made. Catra was her friend, she wouldn’t betray her trust.

“Adora’s in love!” Glimmer sings, suddenly. Adora’s eyes snap up to Glimmer.

“I’m what? Glimmer, I'm not in love.” She says, laughing. But as the accusation sinks in, her laughter dies down. She wasn’t in love with Catra, Catra’s her friend. And Catra’s a woman. “You’re ridiculous.” She retorts, weakly.

“Who is the mysterious man? Do I know him?” She asks, leaning in, teasingly.

“Glimmer, there is no man.” She says, in the most convincing voice she can, hoping Glimmer would give up. The other girl looks like she wants to ask more questions, but reluctantly holds her tongue, settling for leveling Adora with a suspicious look. “You’re impossible.” 

Luckily Glimmer eventually drops it, and their conversation moves onto other topics, which Adora found herself silently grateful for. And by the time Adora and Mara leave Glimmer’s, her friend had already planned both of their outfits for Frosta’s upcoming ball.

***

“Your mother picked out these dresses for you Miss Catra.” Scorpia says, holding up two dresses. The first is a blinding pink, the kind of thing she can picture Adora’s friend Sparkles wearing. The second is cream, with an excessive amount of frills in every possible place. And Catra knows there is no way she’ll ever be seen wearing either dress. “You should pick one so that I can have it prepared for the ball.” Scaorpia adds, attempting to sound enthusiastic, but she knows Catra well enough - after all the years she’s been by her side - to know that getting Catra into one of these dresses was going to be a hard task.

“Scorpia, I am seventeen, I can pick my own dress.” She grumbles, fists tightly gripping the sheets she’s sat on.

“Of course!” Scorpia exclaims, nodding vigorously, “I know that, but your mother insisted-”

“My mother does not control me!” Catra snaps, standing suddenly. She sighs, looking at Scorpia with a glare. “Fine. Pick a dress, have it washed, or whatever you must do. But wash a cloak for me as well.” She says, and smirks to herself as a plan forms in her head. Scorpia glances at her friend, worried, before hanging the pink dress back into her wardrobe, and shifting through for Catra’s long black cloak. She sends one last, silent look at Catra, before looking away and shutting the door behind her.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is also short, I know. Some people seemed worried I wasn't going to continue this story, and I just wanted to say that I definitely plan to continue! I just have a lot of college deadlines coming up which means I've struggled to get enough time to write this. So please bare with me, I promise things will start to get interesting very soon ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed this so that I know if I should bother continuing! Thanks for reading.


End file.
